I Know What You Are
by grace0202
Summary: Max and Eric have found out about Tris' divergence. Peter is hired to beat her up and this time Four can't save her. When she is left to die like Amar who will save her? and how will Four get her back? this is my first fanfic on Divergent so bear with me. please read and reveiw suggestions on what i should work on are most definently welcomed thanx please review, has romace later
1. Chapter 1

Eric pov

"If you could just shut up I could tell you what we're gonna do!", growled Max. I hated being told what to do it wasn't in my nature to but I easily slid back in the black chair and listened. I bit my lip feeling the metal off my black lip rings.

"Get the Peter kid and let him do the messy part", he continued. I wished he would just let me do all of it. I tried not to trust as many people as possible. The peter kid was not on my list of trustees. I pushed back a strand of my black hair behind my ear. I winced at my own words but continued, "Alright I'll get Peter, after we beat her we'll push her over the side of the chasm"

I stared at the stone tiles of the floor as I conducted the plan through my head.

"No, we need to show an example, to warn all other Divergent", he stared intensely into mid air. His eyes were sharp. "We haven't had another Divergent since Amar. We'll leave her on the side of the train tracks like we did him", he finished.

"How do we know if he really died though. You only shot him in the shoulder and his body was never recovered", I stated.

"Well he isn't here or he hasn't been spotted since the day of his 'supposed' death so that isn't much of a problem now is it?"

"No"

"No what?!"

"No sir", I growled, "When should it be done?"

"Tonight as soon as possible"

I shook my head in agreement as we both stood up. I was much taller than he. He looked rough as if he hadn't slept in a few days. I didn't say much anything else to him I simply left with a nod.

Divergence was a threat. Others had a theory on why mine was the power. If they weren't killed or word had gotten out about them then it might could be dangerous. They could take over all other factions perhaps or they could come up with a new way for life. A new idea or hope and you see that's way it couldn't happen. That would be ruining five peaceful factions or disturbing life as everyone knew it. It would be a train wreck really.

I trudged rather carelessly into the initiates dorm. It reeked of being under kept. Clothes were scattered across the room and different odors mixed together in the room. Peter lied on his bed tossing something in the air. Practice was over for the day. Boredom set in and for some boredom wasn't so bad. They'd much rather have that than a knife, target, and an instructor.

"Peter come with me", I called. He rolled over on his side staring at me with cold eyes for an explanation.

"That's an order", I growled in annoyance.

He sighed in frustration as my patience ran out.

"Yes? You called?", he asked.

I didn't answer I instead grabbed his elbow sharply, making sure he felt a slight bit of pain. As he winced I smirked with pleasure. The light of day was running out and falling under control of the darkness of the night. Mixed colors like, orange, purple, pink, and blue gleamed against the waters of the chasm as I dragged Peter along to a place that was quieter but where no one could hear. A small office where a dauntless member could work on simulations and computers. Simple really. A desk, computer nothing much else. I pointed to an empty chair implying that he was supposed to sit in it. I slowly paced back and forth as he stared at me in silence. "I don't like traders", I began.

"And what makes you think I'm betraying you?", he snapped.

"If you would let me finish then I could get to the point! Now, as I was saying, I need your help", I lied basically. I didn't need his help but I was forced to use it, "I know a way to get you ranked first"

Peters eyes grew with curiosity. He now listened to me with interest.

"I need you to beat the stiff and I don't mean stabbing her in the eye. I just want you to ruin her"

"If I don't ruin her permanently then how can I take first?"

I rolled my eyes. This kid had no brain and if he did have one he wasn't using it, "That's where I come in. once you're done then I'll take her, shoot her, and leave her by the train tracks. Let me say this one more time I don't like traders"

"You won't have to worry"

"I better not", I left with satisfaction.

Peters pov

I didn't consider myself stupid. It struck me as I walked out though. _Why would Eric want to help me?_ It could be a trap but then again Eric didn't seem like the person trying to find good in the initiates. Being in first was more important to me than almost anything right now. Not many obstacles were going to be in my way. I took Edward out now I'll take Tris. Simple and plain.

I re-entered the dorm to find Drew alone doing who knows what. My eye twitched as I demised a plan. Drew was an easy target he based his life off of my decisions. He wasn't the smartest in the world but it's good to at least have one alibi.

I looked around making sure no one was in the surrounding area. "Drew, how would you like to be bumped up one in the rankings?"

He simply stared at me for a while, "Like what happened when Edward got bumped out?"

"Yeah. Kinda"

"How?"

"We're gonna get that stiff tonight. Believe me if everything works out life is gonna be easier on me and you", I pointed at him as I finished.

Drew stared down he resembled an intelligent man in deep thought. He shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, I guess. I'm in"

"Wait"

Both drew and I looked towards the direction of the anonymous voice. Al. I knew it immediantly. The scent of lemon- grass was stronger. My face heated up with frustration once I realized my mistake. I thought quickly, I could take Al. My hand slowly reached back into my back pocket and pulled out a small pocket knife. I took one quick step and lunged forward, clamping my hand down on his mouth and holding the knife up to his neck. I saw the quick fear and dread in his eyes but it passed away. He obviously knew what he was doing. "You tell anyone about this and you might find a knife in your eye to", I threatened, making sure he could hear the force in my voice. I breathed in and out for at least two minutes just waiting for him to let the words sink in. "I'm going to pull my knife away and you're going to pass on as if nothing was ever said or done. Do you understand?", I removed my hand slowly and backed off, still gripping the pocket knife firmly. The guy was big.

"I want in", he spoke firmly.

It took me a minute to comprehend the words. My face twisted. _Did he just say he wanted in on beating Tris?_

"What?"

"I said I wanted in on scaring Tris"

I scratched the back of my neck. Of course he thought we were just going to scare her. I went along with it. It might be better like that, "If you lie, betray, or try something on us then I will kill you"

"I'm not lying" he affirmed.

"Tonight at 12:30"

He nodded his head and quickly left. The left over silence was almost deadly.


	2. chapter 2

Eric pov

I swayed back and forth, consumed in my own thoughts. It seemed almost impossible to focus on Jeanine Matthews who stood next to me speaking in Eurodite tongue. A ball of nervousness twisted in my stomach. It was a good excited nervous though not one of fear. I repeated the plan over and over in my head.

"Are you listening?", she snapped.

"No", I wasn't afraid to tell her but saying the wrong thing could put my job and life in jeopardy. I was one of her most trusted though.

"Watch it. Have there been any signs of them?"

"Only one and we're out to get here tonight"

"Good. Don't forget why I had Max appoint you", she says, "your first priority is finding them. Always"

"I won't forget"

She nodded. I was slightly annoyed by her presence and I left with a short goodbye.

My boots clanged against the metal tiles of the dauntless compound. I learned to adapt to the sound of cheering, laughing, loudness, and pure freedom. It was enjoyable. This place was my home. I wasn't always convinced this was where I belonged but I certainly convinced myself that I was dauntless. My Eurodite ways kicked in sometimes and I had to force myself to forget them. Faction before blood.

I pulled myself back into reality as I heard a shriek over the loud rushing waters of the chasm. I hid behind a corner watching three boys huddle around the stiff. Two of them, including Peter beat her. The other panicking. It was quite a scene.

"Stop", shouted the panicking one. I could make out Al's hefty features and declared that was him. he couldn't do much anything and Peter and Drew ignored him. She looked pretty done for. I wouldn't even be really surprised if she wasn't dead already.

Peter wiped off bloodstained hands on his jeans looking satisfied with his work. "Thought you said we were just going to scare her?", yelled Al.

"I lied", Peter smirked.

I took a step forward to retrieve the girls' body but quickly pulled it back as Four came around the corner of the opposite hall I was in. I clenched my teeth together. The look on his face presented a mixture of boiling anger and panic. I could feel my own anger swell in my throat. He was always in my way. If it weren't for Jeanine then I wouldn't even have the possession of leader, Max would've appointed Four. This really got to me. It really crawled under my skin and burned in my chest. I watched intensely as the three boys scattered and Four cradled Tris' small body in his arms. _Not this time, not this time._ I came around his back quietly and clenched my hand into a fist and struck him in the back of his head. I stepped back waiting for his reaction. He seemed shocked by the blow. He jumped up and slurred, "W… What are you doing?"

I smiled as I threw an uppercut at his jaw. "Just my duty. Don't take it personally buddy", I chuckled with anger as he stumbled back. I was from Eurodite. I knew how to fight smartly. The first blow to his head was smart because I knew in the exact place I hit would fog his thoughts, making him think slower and distort his view. I wasn't doing that any more smart stuff though, this was taking out my anger and jealousy. It was rather a sweet remedy. He was completely stunned and this was where I wanted him. I through my arms around his neck and pulled him down as if doing a lariat but I brought up my knee hardly into his stomach. He crumpled to the floor, clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

"C'mon Four get up! I didn't think the number one initiate would handle it like this", I insulted him, "What's wrong? Too much to handle?"

I kicked him in his side and got on top of him. I brought up my fist but he struck me first in the mouth. My blood immediantly dripped onto his face. It stung but it was barley effective on me. My fist made contact with his eye and he grunted in pain.

"Although this has been fun, I'm afraid I have to be somewhere", I said as I threw all my weight into this one punch. His head rolled back in unconsciousness. I breathed in the sweet victory. I got up making sure I stepped on his leg as I made my way over to Tris.

The stiff only weighed around 100 pounds. She was cold and completely limp in my arms. The moonlight hit the street lighting the way as a lamp would. The sky was uncommonly light. It had gotten late. I half jogged half ran to my destination. I felt the cold air stinging against my cheeks and the breaths I breathed would come in the form of fog. It felt almost refreshing. The streets seemed so desolate and lifeless but the air was so entergetic. I slowed as I made out Max's features by the railroad track. He wore all black and a deep scowl, this was usual. His eyes were wide and intense with energy. He didn't say anything he simply pulled out a silver hand pistol as if nothing was about to happen. As if he wasn't about to kill a helpless, innocent, teenage girl.

"I don't think she'll stay unconscious for long", I broke the silence.

"Well, we can fix that can't we?", Max said as he held the gun up aiming for Tris' shoulder. Just one bang was all it took. One bullet to the lifeless bodies shoulder. The sound of the bang soon ceased and silence once again returned.

"That might not kill her", I questioned.

"No, but she'll bleed to death before anyone finds her"

My mouth twitched as I remembered Amar. The same thing happened this was why I disagreed with Max. Shoot them in the head then you won't have any problems. An actual recovered body. I didn't argue about it. I just turned away without any compassion.

If you asked anyone would be willing to say the night was a relaxed, calm one. Crisp fall air, clear night sky, and almost… perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobias's pov

_Where am I? _sleep still flirted with me. My eyes were heavy not only from sleep but from soreness. I didn't move this one spot was to perfect. Wait. My eyes widened and growing emotion spread throughout that moment. It was a stabbing sudden feeling of dread. Panic swelled in my chest and burned. It was like waking up and realizing you forgot something important. My breathing was shaky and my body tense. I sat up forward and realized how stupid of a mistake that was once a bolt of pain shocked through me. I groaned loudly and winced. I felt weak and sore. I put a hand up to my face as the throbbing pounded throughout my head. I now was conscious of where I was. The dauntless infirmary. Images of last night flashed through my mind. Being knocked upside the head, him and Eric fighting, Tris' unconscious, limp, beaten body. It all came together now. I had to get out of here and find her. I swung my legs out from under the cover with effort. The soreness stabbed them. I easily set my feet down and started to put pressure on them but once I was up I fell back down, this time to the ground. I felt nauseated and I thought I might puke. Everything was spinning way to fast.

"You aren't suppose to be up!", a large dauntless nurse rampaged towards my way. _Oh boy, _I thought.

"You must have been hit harder in the head than I thought if you think getting up is a good idea", she helped me up but I ignored her wish for me to lay back down. I hobbled over to the mirror using objects to help support my weight on.

Well…. It was certainly worse than I thought it would be. My jaw and left eye were equally bruised. I looked as if I walked straight through a war. The troubled nurse fussed behind me. My throat was sore and dry. When I spoke it mostly came out as a croak, "Where is Tris?", my words were covered in thick emotion. It's funny how a few words can hush the whole world. At least that was what it felt like. I longed for answers. Every second of unanswered questions was just another second of anticipation and agony.

"Tell me", I yelled roughly.

"W…We don't know", she responded in a whisper of sadness.

"You don't know?!"

She looked at me as if I were a lost child, sympathetically. My heavy breathing came out through clenched teeth and my chest burned. I felt as if I was just going to rip in half right there. Overwhelming emotions flowed through me as I slid a hand down my face.

"I'm sorry. I can only help you recover. I don't have any answers I just heard about Tris missing"

"I have a major headache", I said quietly. I wasn't sure why I chose those words to speak but I didn't know what else to say.


End file.
